


Cat, I'm a Kitty Cat

by cosmicpenguinn



Series: CuriousCat Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat!Keith, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: Keith tries to scratch his lower back, but is met with something long and fluffy instead.It's a cat tail. Keith has cat ears and a cat tail.Keith is a cat."Keith, are you.." Shiro runs after his husband in concern, but the concern quickly fades to confusion, "You're a cat?""I'm a cat."





	Cat, I'm a Kitty Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on cc by anon: "Magical costumes. Example. Vampire costume turns you into a vampire. Duration is up to you."
> 
> thank you so much for the prompt and sorry for taking so long to get to it! i kinda cheated with it being only the headband and not a full body costume hh i'm sorry! hope you still enjoy it! <3

"Where did you say you got these costumes from?"

Shiro sighs, tossing the pile of clothing onto his and Keith's shared bed. He scratches the back of his head, mentally trying to process how all of this happened.

"Allura said something about wanting to spice things up for the Voltron Show and she found these costumes saved somewhere in the castle," Shiro explains.

Keith sits on the edge of the bed, taking different costumes into his hands. There's all sorts of different costumes, ranging from something simple like school uniforms all the way to more whimsical like pirates and vampires. There's even some accessories to go with the costumes such as headbands and jewelry.

As he's skimming through the different outfits, he finds something that catches his eye. A black headband with a pair of fluffy black cat ears.

"What about something like this?" Keith teases with a smirk.

Shiro takes the headband into his hands, getting a good look at it before sliding the headband into place on Keith's head. 

"Perfect," Shiro grins, pressing a kiss to Keith's forehead.

"Shiro!" Keith cries, "I meant for you!!"

With a sigh, Keith tries to tug the headband off his head, but only grabs his hair. He tries again, but the headband had disappeared, leaving him with real cat ears that matched the band.

"What the fuck??"

Keith hops up and runs to the closest mirror. Sure enough, his reflection staring back at him in confusion has a matching pair of cat ears. He tries to tuck his hair behind his human ears but finds that those have disappeared too. The cat ears were taking place of his real ears.

Not only that, but he could feel something on his backside. Keith tries to scratch his lower back, but is met with something long and fluffy instead.

It's a cat tail. Keith has cat ears and a cat tail.

Keith is a cat.

"Keith, are you.." Shiro runs after his husband in concern, but the concern quickly fades to confusion, "You're a cat?"

"I'm a cat."

Keith crosses his arms across his chest, his ears down in annoyance and tail swishing back and forth. Shiro makes his way to Keith's side, bringing a hand up to his cheek and scratching behind his cat ear. Immediately, Keith feels the tension drain away and is replaced by a soft, comfortable feeling and he can't help but lean into Shiro's touch.

"Cute."

"Shiro!" Keith yells, but there's no real anger in his voice, not with the way Shiro's scratching him, "We have to figure out how to fix this."

"Do we have to do it now?" Shiro asks, lowering his hand to brush his thumb against Keith's cheek, "You're really cute like this, it would be a shame to let this moment go to waste."

Keith sighs, running a hand over his face. When he opens his eyes again he's met with Shiro's adorable, pleading puppy eyes. The one's that he knows Keith could never say no to.

"Fine," Keith says, "But only for a little while."

"That works for me, baby, thank you," Shiro smiles. He leans down to press a kiss to Keith's forehead and all but squeals when he hears Keith begin to purr.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of anything else for the title pls don't hate me
> 
> come scream sheith at me over on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn)!! <3


End file.
